In a digital communications system, digital symbols representing information are transmitted between different nodes (e.g., base stations, mobile phones) to exchange information.
A layered model often referred to as the OSI (Open System Interconnection) model is often used to describe communication systems. The lowest layer in that model, where information streams consisting of bits are transmitted, is often referred to as the physical channel. A physical channel provides services with a pre-defined quality, depending on the arrangement. In a simplified description, a physical channel includes the formatting of bits in a predefined format, coding, interleaving, modulation of a carrier, transmission over a medium, down-conversion, demodulation, de-interleaving, and forward error correction. In addition, there are many other functions that are required for proper operation, such as synchronization in both time and frequency and channel estimation. Pilot symbols are often transmitted among information symbols on the physical channels. These pilot symbols are then used in the receiver to obtain synchronization and channel estimates. The channel estimates describe how the transmitted symbols are affected by the channel (including the modulation, TX front-end, medium, RX front-end, and demodulator) and are used to reconstruct the signal in the receiver.
Two types of physical channels are dedicated channels and common (e.g. broadcast) channels. Dedicated physical channels are transmitted to one receiver while common physical channels are intended for multiple receivers.
A base station most often transmits multiple physical channels. In TDMA systems, physical channels from the same base station are separated using time (and frequency if multiple carriers are used). In FDMA systems only frequency is used to separate different physical channels. In spread spectrum CDMA systems, codes are used to separate different users (and frequency if multiple carriers are used).
For several reasons, many of these physical channels contain pilot symbols that can be used to estimate channel properties. A pilot signal is typically one or more predetermined symbols that may be transmitted on its own channel or embedded in another channel and may be used for supervisory, control, equalization, continuity, synchronization, or reference purposes.
In a WCDMA system, pilot symbols of a common pilot channel (CPICH) and pilots transmitted in the dedicated physical channel (DPCH) are transmitted from the base station.
Regardless of the channel used, a received signal differs from the transmitted signal in various ways due to the effects of passing through the transmission medium. In a medium, such effects on a radio-frequency signal primarily include multipath fading, interference from other signals passing through the medium, and thermal noise. Fading is caused by the interaction of the signal with reflections or echoes of itself, and may result in large and highly localized amplitude and phase shifts of the signal. In a radio environment, interference is often caused by the unwanted presence of other radio signals. These other signals may be using the same channel as the desired signal (sometimes called co-channel interference) or using an adjacent channel (sometimes called adjacent channel interference). Thermal noise is present in all communication channels, and causes additional distortion of the transmitted signal. The signal received at the receiver can therefore be thought of as a composite signal consisting of a desired component and an impairment component. The impairment component represents the effects of passage through the medium, e.g., interference and noise.
In WCDMA the common pilot channel (CPICH) is commonly used as phase reference in the demodulation since that channel is often very strong, and accurate channel estimates are obtained. However, the pilots on the dedicated physical channel (DPCH) are needed for signal-to-interference ratio (SIR) estimation, to be used, for instance, in the power control loop, the RAKE finger selection procedure (especially in soft handover scenarios with different base stations), but also in signal strength measurements, such as “in-of-synch”, “out-of-sync” measurements. Since the DPCH is power controlled and there are only relatively few pilot symbols on the DPCH, the obtained channel estimates and, therefore, also the obtained SIR estimates are noisy.
Prior art systems are mainly based on SIR estimation using dedicated pilots for channel estimation, and the pilot channel for interference estimation.
Such prior art systems typically suffer from noisy channel estimates causing a reduced system performance in terms of precision and accuracy of the channel estimates and, thus, the subsequent SIR estimation. A low precision and accuracy of the SIR estimate, in turn, significantly affect the power control performance of a communications system and, consequently, the capacity of the communications system.